Episode 642
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 706 (p. 10) Chapter 711 (p. 18-19) Chapter 712 (p. 10-19) | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | rating = 9.0 | rank = 5 }} "The Stratagem of the Century - Doflamingo Makes His Move!" is the 642nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Sanji learns the truth about what happens before their arrival in Dressrosa. He tells Law via Den Den Mushi to get out of Green Bit. Unfortunately, it was too late as the Marines, Issho, and Doflamingo get to the exchange point as well. Back at the Colosseum, the next rounds begins but Luffy struggles to hide his powers. Long Summary Law and Caesar Clown are waiting for Doflamingo at the rendezvous point in Green Bit. He then receives a call from Sanji, who is escaping with Viola from Doflamingo's men. During the conversation Sanji is forced to knock down some thugs when he got cornered in a small alley, he then continues to speak. He tells Law that Doflamingo's resignation is a hoax and that handing over Caesar would not be a trade whatsoever. Sanji warns Law to leave Green Bit before it is too late. During a flashback, Viola informs Sanji about Doflamingo's plan by using her power to show him what happened in Dressrosa that morning. Sanji sees people screaming in panic outside the royal palace: they want to know why Doflamingo abdicated the throne. In the palace, Doflamingo is annoyed with all the commotion outside and wonders why 'they' are not here yet. It is then that CP-0 arrives on the island with a ship bearing their symbol. The shortest CP-0 agent tells the citizens that the earlier announcement of Doflamingo's resignation from the Shichibukai and his abdication from the Dressrosan throne is false. The citizens are relieved to hear this and they start cheering. The CP-0 agent proceeds to say that the mistake will be corrected through an extra edition of the newspaper, set to be released at 3 p.m. He warns the citizens to keep this information a secret until the extra edition is released. After the agent's announcement, Viola stops using her power and affirms to a shocked and confused Sanji that everything that he has just seen is true. Back in the present time, Sanji again urges Law to leave the island. Doflamingo is then seen approaching the island using his devil fruit ability to cross the waters between Dressrosa and Green Bit. On another part of the island Issho leads a group of Marines. He stops walking when talking over a Baby Den Den Mushi to Sakazuki. Issho asks if Marine Headquarters were fooled by the false report. Sakazuki admits that they were indeed tricked and says that he is going to talk to the Five Elders in Mary Geoise. He orders Issho to go to the rendezvous point. Sanji tells Law one last time to leave the island before hanging up. Just as Law tries to decide on what he should do, Robin's upper half sprouts from the ground. This surprises Caesar and Robin explains that what they see is just a clone. She then tells Law that she had heard the conversation and asked if the caller was Sanji. Law asks Robin where she and Usopp are. He then goes on to say that, if Sanji's report is true, the deal with Doflamingo is off, much to Caesar's dismay. Law asks Robin to summon Usopp. Robin answers that she cannot help at the moment, since she and Usopp are both stuck underground Green Bit. She says that if Law is going to escape, he has to leave them behind. However, just as Law agrees to leave, he notices Issho and a group of marines walking towards him. Doflamingo then also arrives on the island, while Robin dissolves her clone. It is then exactly 3 p.m. Meanwhile, in the Corrida Colosseum, Gatz announces the arrival of all the Block C gladiators, and announces the start of the battle. Meanwhile, in the pathway leading to the Colosseum, Cavendish is hurrying to go to the ring to find Luffy but was stopped by the guards. Back again to the ring, Luffy's identity was almost exposed when he kept stretching, which is noted by some gladiators that he can stretch like rubber. Near the entrance of the ring, Cavendish shouted that "Lucy" is Luffy in disguise, but was not heard by anybody. Meanwhile, a group of News Coos delivered an another issue of that day's newspaper, telling everyone that Doflamingo's resignation is false, and earned everyone's shock. Back in Green Bit, Law asks Doflamingo as if he really used the powers of the World Government and tricked the whole world just to fool ten pirates, and said that he is only a pirate, even if he is a Shichibukai, he should not be able to do such a big thing as having a fake news printed, an act that only World Nobles have the authority. A flashback of Vergo is seen, saying that Law does not know Joker's past, and that will cost his life. This made Law think if Doflamingo is a World Noble. The episode closes by saying Doflamingo's only purpose, he wanted to kill Law. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Sanji and Violet are seen running from Doflamingo's men while Sanji contacts Law about Doflamingo's ruse. **The fights right after the start of Block C which includes Luffy defeating several opponents without trying to use his usual attacks. *In the manga, Doflamingo and Issho arrived at the exchange site at the same time. In the anime, Issho arrived right before Doflamingo. *In the presentation showing some fighters from Block C, there are 2 misspelled names: Hairudin instead Hajrudin and Fighting Bull's epithet (Brutal Bull) was shown as Brutal Bule. *Aremo Ganmi now has curly purple hair without a flower, her top is plain red, and she is surrounded by different audience members (as the scene where she appears does not occur in the manga). *Right after Law hears from Sanji that he's been double-crossed and chastises him for telling him when it was too late to react accordingly, his left eye is not drawn on his face. Site Navigation